Persona 3: Second Cycle
by Nameless Chibi
Summary: Persona 3 'Time has once again begun from that one year given. Now it is time for you to protect that future that has been laid out. Once more you shall have one year to do so; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide.' -MAJOR GAME SPOILERS-
1. 1:0 And it begins again

Persona 3: Second Cycle

Disclaimer: This fiction WILL contain spoilers. Also I don't own Persona 3 or Persona 3:FES. They're owned by Atlus. We'll leave it at that. If you haven't finished Persona 3 or read anything in depth about FES don't read this, seriously. Only warning I'm giving. This also ignores the existence of Persona -trinity soul- so don't worry too much about that.

Aspects of this story

Main's Name: Arisato Minato

Main Weapon: One-Hand Sword (But can use all like always)

Personas: All Player is available to, except certain Maximum S.Links.

Chariot Sport: Track

Fortune Club: Photography

-----

Chapter 1: And it begins again...

'Time has once again begun from that one year given. Now it is time for you to protect that future that has been laid out. Once more you shall have one year to do so; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide.'

The familiar flashing lights and sounds of the city life echoed through the air. The night was upon the world as the familiar song echoed through his ears. He could feel it, he'd been here before, in this place and time. His body continued to move on it's own as he walked, the familiar path from the station past the crowds towards the dorms. It was already that time when he left the station, the world had become that world he recognized so well from before. He paused as he finally reached the dorms. With his usual movements he walks up to the double doors with a familiar feel. Placing his hand on the door's handle it clicks open just like before. As he crosses the thresh hold of the familiar dormitory he's greeted once more with a light filled room, "Your late." a familiar voice breaks the silence. The young land turns to the voice, only to see someone he never expected to see again, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Minato looked at the person before him, he stood with a recognizable smile and a trademark yellow scarf around his neck, "Ryoji. You're..." His close friend and at the same time greatest foe, raised his finger to him to silence him, "You'll discover how different things are later, for now, let's wait..." As his word are concluded the lights of the room darken once more to the time of darkness. Once more Minato stood at the front door during the Dark Hour. That time only known to those with the Potential. Minato was expecting it though, from around the divider Takeba Yukari shouted out to him, "Who's there?!" Minato stared at her. She was different from how he remembered her, her hair is shorter now and her eyes were more fearful. He knew this was her from the beginning, from when he first came here. The scene played out exactly how he remembered then. She hesitantly stood there trembling quickly she reached for her Evoker, but before anything could happen a commanding voice stopped her, "Takeba, wait!" Yukari paused and looked back with a relieved smile as she stared at the Senior who just apepared, Kirijo Mitsuru.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." spoke the red-headed girl. Yukari turned to face Mitsuru, "...Who's he?" She looked over to her counterpart, arms crossed, "He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." The conversation continued exactly as it was before, "Arisato, You'll be lving with another student whom lives in these dorms." This was indeed different from before. Minato looked up with a questioned face, "Living with another?" Mitsuru nodded, "Yes. His name is Mochizuki Ryoji. If you want to you can come out now Mochizuki." From behind the counter where he stood earlier he rose up, "Ahaha... so you knew I was here Mitsuru-senpai?" She sighed, "Mochizuki... please take Arisato to your room please."

The yellow-scarfed individual rose up and smiled, "Hello Arisato Minato. I am Mochizuki Ryoji, but you already know that." With that Mitsuru and Yukari excused themselves. Leaving the two individuals to walk and talk. It didn't take the pair long to reach their mutual rooms. Ryoji hopped up to the top bunk with a smile, "I'm sure you have your questions Minato." He looked up at him as he set his travel bag down, "I'm sure you already know them already." He smiled back at him, "Yes, some. For one, I'm human now. Human with the Potential." Minato stared at him as he took a seat nodding, "Alright then, what about Ikutsuki?" Ryoji shook his head, "Not around, which does change a lot of things. Especially about defeating the other Tweleve Major Arcanas and gathering my other pieces." Minato nodded, "Yes, but then.. that's right the cam-" Ryoji shook his head, "Not here. Without him here, we're only left to our own rooms without distraction, plus... the role of discovering if you will be around during the Dark Hour is up to your Room mates." Minato nodded, "I see, so that's how it is. Then..." Ryoji shook his head again, "I haven't revealed my potential to them yet. They only know I'm capable and I'm around during the Dark Hour. So currently, I replace Ikutsuki in terms of standing by and doing nothing." He smiled at him.

Minato bowed his head like he always does, closing his eyes in deep thought, "Alright. I guess we'll find everything out on the full moon. Won't we?" Ryoji smiled and nodded, but before he resigned to slumber he needed to know, "Ryoji." He tilted his head in question to him, "How long have you been here?" He smiled, "Three Months." Minato looked at him with his expressionless face and nodded, "We have one year, once again."

-----

The next day came and went, like it always did. The same routine continued on and on each day, with the only difference coming from having no contact from the Velvet Room. He wondered as he came and went if they were around. Minato though couldn't really say though. He saw familiar faces all around through during the time before the Full Moon, he saw them before he intervened in their lives. How they hid things away, clung to their selfish beliefs, their apathy and fears. For this time though he couldn't speak to them, not yet. Something constantly drew him away from them this time around. The biggest difference of course was Ryoji. He was already well known pretty boy and flirt, that constantly spoke with the girls, vying for their attention. With Minato on the other hand being the staple mysterious transfer student. The only thing that caused them to gather so much attention earlier on was the fact the pair constantly hung out together.

The school didn't know though that the pair constantly spoke of what would come, as well as the strange paradoxes that occurred...

"So Ryoji... when you arrived here, there was box of "your stuff" here already?" He nodded. The pair had returned to the dorms for that day and were once again talking in their rooms, "What was inside was a series of weapons, clothes and armors you've never seen before. Except when we hit you with them at the top of Tartarus." He nodded again, "Yeah. It really surprised me to see the sword you beat me with among them. Though I have to say it was comfortable to swing around." Minato stared at him as he walked over to their closet and opened it to see his familiar blade, "That's my Excalibur. At least a copy of the legendary sword... Either way... it was a strong blade." Ryoji nodded, "It is. Oh, I also found your Evoker amongst those things. I hope you don't mind me keeping it." Minato looked at him as he held the gun-like device in his hands, he stared at the familiar device he consistently placed against his temple. Pulling the trigger like it was second nature, he shook his head, "When I get a new one, give me that one back." Ryoji was surprised at that, "You're that attached to this?" Minato nodded as Ryoji chuckled once more, the night coming to a close.

-----

It was day before the Full Moon. Ryoji and Minato were at the Mall this time after school preparing to visit a location they both knew about. It was a secret place underneath the Karaoke Club. The two walked into the darkness and paused as they both could clearly see it. A door in a deep shade of blue. The yellow scarf wearing companion smiled, "Are you sure we'll be alright? You didn't sign a contract this time around." Minato nodded, "My contract was fulfilled before, but I believe even with it completed... I can." The two walked to the door and reached out for it, but before they could open the door themselves, it opened for them. Standing before them was a women wearing a matching blue elevator uniform. Her yellow eyes and white hair recognizable only to those who've met her, this was Igor's assistant, Elizabeth. "Welcome once again. Arisato Minato." The door was opened wide for the two to enter, "Please come in."

The blue and black checkered path rushed quickly under their feet as they appeared before the long nosed owner of the room in blue as he grin, "Ah, if it isn't the young man from back then or should I say from long past." Minato nodded as he took his seat, noticing the various items he collected for Elizabeth's Request around the room, "Igor. Elizabeth. I know you know my reason for being here." Elizabeth nodded, "Indeed we do Arisato Minato." Minato closed his eyes and nodded, "I see. You will not answer me though will you? Nor will you answer Ryoji." Igor chuckled lightly, "Indeed my humble guest. We cannot. We shall be here though, if you ever need guidance or counsel." Minato nodded rising from his chair turning to face the door once more as Ryoji spoke up, "That's it Minato? We're just going to leave it at that?" Minato halted in his tracks and nodded, "Yes Ryoji. I'm sure you want answer just as much as I do, but you also know they won't tell us, even if we pressure them. You were here too as well." Ryoji sighed and smiled, "Yes your right." The two continued towards the door as Igor spoke this time around, "My guests, if you ever meet with the young lady in white, please ask her to visit us again. She was, like you, a unique and interesting guest." The two teen halted in place and looked towards Igor with questioning gazes as Ryoji replied, "Lady in white?" He nodded as Elizabeth spoke, "Yes, I believe she went by the name of Aigis." The two were surprised by this revelation and nodded, "We'll be sure to tell her." With those words exchange the pair left the Velvet room and stood outside it's door.

"Aigis-san has been in the Velvet Room? I thought only a select few may enter that room?" Questioned Ryoji as Minato nodded in reply, "It seems something happened after I had become the seal for Nyx... it's sad though.. Aigis won't remember us when we see each other again." Ryoji nodded in agreement, "Let's go back to the dorm. We should get ready for tomorrow." Minato nodded and left the mall.

-----

It was the night of the Full Moon as Ryoji and Minato sat in their room, "Midnight is just around the corner." Minato looked up at his friend, "You said that on New Year's Eve." Ryoji smiled, "I'm glad you remembered. Perhaps we should rest though. We're still not certain "Magician" will appear tonight." Minato nodded, "You're right... even if it does Yukari will come get us." He laid down on his bed sheet closing his eyes as Ryoji spoke out, "Sleeping in your uniform?" Minato only nodded as he felt Ryoji's gaze on him, "The same as ever, but I guess that's why I like you Minato." Minato nodded again as he heard his companion lay back in his own bed, "Midnight it just around the corner..."

Minato fell into slumber and dreamed. He dreamed of that day on the end of January where he sacrificed his soul to ensure the world would live. To ensure those he made a deep connection with would have a future and he thought he did, but instead, he awoke walking down the same path. He thought intently on this, in his dream, did he actually succeed in what he wanted to do or is this just Nyx's way of appeasing him for doing such a thing. He had the will of the universe in his hands, he could've done nearly anything he wanted, but he choose to do that. Was it all worth it though? He didn't know, but he was satisfied with how things turned out. Suddenly he felt a jerk on his shoulders as he sat up to look at the panicked face of Yukari, "Hey, c'mon we have to hurry!" He looked at her as Ryoji stood outside the door, "C'mon Minato, I'm not sure what's going on, but Yukari needs us to follow her." Minato nodded getting out of bed, as they exited the room Yukari stopped, "Oh! Here, you two take these. I hope you don't need to use them." In a hurry Yukari gave the pair box-cutters to defend themselves with. The two looked at each other with questioning gazes and Yukari hurried them to follow her. It wasn't long until they were forced to onto the roof.

The three stood around the door as the sound of crawling flesh came from behind them. Slowly they turned to stare at a mass of hands gripping swords, with one holding a mask. 'This was the first Arcana, Magician', Minato reminded himself in his head. Yukari once more attempted in fear to bring out her Persona, but her fear overcame her preventing her from pulling the trigger once more. The Evoker of her rolled to a stop before Minato's feet. He looked over at Ryoji as he picked it up. He nodded as he reached behind and pulled out Minato's old gun from his belt. The pair dropped their knives and stared at the Magician, holding the Evokers in hand. Minato's in his right and Ryoji's in his left, with unwavering confidence the pair raised their guns to their other temples as they stared at the Magician. In unison the pair spoke the word of their potential, "Per. So. Na." Click, the Trigger was pulled and it begins again.


	2. 2:0 Quite a difference from before

Persona 3: Second Cycle

Disclaimer: This fiction WILL contain spoilers. Also I don't own Persona 3 or Persona 3:FES. They're owned by Atlus. We'll leave it at that. If you haven't finished Persona 3 or read anything in depth about FES don't read this, seriously. Only warning I'm giving. This also ignores the existence of Persona -trinity soul- so don't worry too much about that.

Aspects of this story

Main's Name: Arisato Minato

Main Weapon: One-Hand Sword (But can use all like always)

Personas: All Player is available to, except certain Maximum S.Links.

Chariot Sport: Track

Fortune Club: Photography

Chapter 2: Quite a difference from before

-----

The shattering of their Psyche, the breaking of their mind, which brings them the stimulation of death. From deep within the forms of their Persona's appear, the Familiar offspring of Nyx, Thanatos burst from Ryoji's mind, while Orpheus once again takes form from Minato. Yukari is forced to stare in disbelief as the Persona's appear as if it was nothing to them, but it wasn't over yet. The two split up dodging a hail of swords. Ryoji knowing his Persona's full potential positioned himself between Yukari and the Magician slashing away any arm that came towards them. Minato though went on the offensive charging directly at the Magician using Orpheus as he did before to strike at the center portion of the mass. He didn't expect the Magician to be this strong though. Minato remembered the night clearly, but Ryoji was a key difference. With him being there Minato wondered if he could even change his persona this time. In the midst of battle Minato hesitated and paid the price. Orpheus was stabbed from all angles becoming a pincushion causing him great pain. Yukari cried out, "Minato!" Ryoji looked in shock as he watched Minato's person get gutted before their very eyes. He was unsure what to do at that moment, but suddenly from within Orpheus a blade erupted out. It cleaved the remains of Orpheus away and shattered the blades that had once pinned them in place. The dark-skinned being carrying a blade of legend was none-other then the legendary warrior Susano-O twisting he sat in the air just above Minato as he jumped back away from the Magician. They stared each other down as Minato held his chest, he let out a fierce cry as he charged at the Magician, Susano-O slashing at the shadow sending it's pieces flying everywhere.

Suasno-O stood over the nearly destroyed Magician it raised it's sword high and prepared to thrust the blade down, when a voice echoed from behind the trio, "Polydeucus!" The Boxer flew from the door and struck at Susano-O's blade just barely missing the Shadow's mask. Minato and Ryoji both turned in surprised at their Senpai, Akihiko. The distraction gave the Magician just enough time to escape the Dark Hour slowly ebbed away as the three Persona's disappeared. Their minds heavy and clouded, the two collapsed from exhaustion.

For Minato he once again sitting in the Velvet Room. He looked at it's master and attendant across the circular table, "Igor... they prevented me from destroying the Magician." he nodded, "Indeed my young guest they did, but by then you must've realized things would be different this time around. Did you forget that the events transpiring here and now are not the same as the first cycle." Minato lowered his head thinking, "My young guest, I shouldn't keep you here for too long. For while time has no meaning in this room, your world is continuing." Minato stood up and turned to the door, "April Seventeenth is when I woke up in the hospital to Yukari at my bedside. Though I can expect her to be by Ryoji instead this time." He walked to the door and disappeared.

-----

Minato's eyes flickered open as a surprised Yukari looks on, "You're awake! ...Um... how do you feel?" Minato stared at her for a moment and slowly sat up, "N-Now wait a minute! You should be resting." He looked at her, "Persona." She paused and looked at him a bit surprised, "How do you know that word?" Minato stared at her with his expressionless eyes and she closed her own nodding, "I guess you just 'knew' then... I don't understand that, but... yes. What you summoned was called a Persona. Those things you were fighting, we call them Shadows." Minato nodded as he listened to her speak, "Occasionally they bring people-" the familiar older female voice broke her conversation, "Takeba, wait" The two turned to face Mitsuru as she entered the room standing at the edge of the bed, "If it's alright, I'll take it from here." Yukari nodded. For Minato this was a different scenario then before. They actually seemed like tolerable friends, "Arisato, what if I told you there were more then Twenty-Four hours in a day. What would you say to that?" Minato looked down and looked up at her, "You're referring to the time when everyone becomes those coffins don't you?" The two other Persona users looked at each other in surprise and nodded, "Yes. We call that time the Dark Hour. During that time, the beings we call Shadows appear. Occasionally disturbing the peace of the world by drawing in other people. Those who do not have Personas will then lose themselves and become victims and become lost. The public calls this Apathy Syndrome." Minato nodded, "What I'm asking is. Will you lend us your power?" Yukari looked over at him and added, "You don't have to decided now. We don't want to pressure you into joining us." Mitsuru nodded, "Yes, that's true. Only accept if you truly want to do this." Minato closed his eyes, "I accept. I'm sure Ryoji has." From the door a voice rang out, "I would've before you, if they offered it to me."

Ryoji stepped out, scarf following out as he did, "But Minato is right. I accept as well." Mitsuru smiled as she looked between the two, "I see. Well then I'm glad to have you both with us now." With those as her final words she walked out of the room. Yukari smiled looking at the two of them, "You both agreed so fast. I only agreed when they showed me my father's final moments." Minato and Ryoji looked over at her listening intently, "You see... he died in an accident, but that accident was directly related to the Shadows. He prevented them from coming together to form this ultimate shadow I guess. I didn't completely understand it myself, but because of it there are the those bigger Shadows now. He told us to NOT destroy those Shadows. That by doing so would cause more mayhem and problems. So now we, as Persona users, try to defeat the smaller Shadows from influencing the world too much. At the same time we try to defeat and disable the bigger Shadows." Ryoji had taken a seat and nodded as Minato looked on realizing how different this S.E.E.S. Mission was, Yukari continued though, "Usually the Bigger ones aren't very violent and tend to stay away, but this time they seemed to come at us. We didn't understand why." Minato closed his eyes and laid back in his bed again, "It doesn't matter... We'll be working together from now own I suppose... I just need rest now..." Ryoji smiled and nodded, "Yup! This should be an interesting distraction from school." Yukari giggled lightly as she rose with Ryoji, "That is true. We'll see you tomorrow." The two left the room as Minato closed his eyes and whispered aloud, "Protect the People by destroy the Shadow and Disable the Arcana to protect the World... quite a difference from before..." As he uttered those words he slipped into dreamless slumber.

-----

Minato sat in class thinking about different everything is this time, 'No Ikutsuki to manipulate everyone, Mitsuru actually leading the entire operations in his place, Yukari and Mitsuru's actual early friendship. Things are completely different... the biggest difference being Ryoji and our mission... I wonder if we'll still be exploring Tartarus...' From suddenly a figure appears before him, "Hey! Minato-san, taking a week off from school to kick things off, you got some nerve! Heh!" The student with the baseball cap before him said. It was none-other then the Class Clown, Iori Junpei, for Minato though he only remembered him like this early on. Eventually the Class Clown would become a powerful and valued team member, as well as friend. The furious familiar pink sweater of Yukari comes into view, "Junpei! He's recovering from being sick!" The two continued to bicker and argue before the Expressionless student as he yawned. At the end of his yawn he was met with the two arguers gaze, "... What did I do?"

Before the two could scold Minato their homeroom teacher, Ms. Toriumi, appeared, "Ah, Arisato-san. I thought you had left already. Please come with me." Not going to complain, he stood and walked off from the other two, Ryoji taking his place between them, "I wonder what Ms. Toriumi is going to dow ith Minato." Junpei and Yukari looked over at the scarfed individual as he looked a them, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Meanwhile, Ms. Toriumi lead Minato to the Teacher's area where the two sat down to talk, "Now Minato, I'm worried about your academic, because of you getting si-... wait no one else is in here right now right?" Ms. Toriumi stood and looked around, realizing the area was empty and sighed in relief, "Oh good... now I don't need to cover this up." Minato looked at his teacher in confusion as she sat back down, "Kirijo-san has informed me of the situation. As the Advisor for S.E.E.S. I was quite surprised to find out the the reason for your absences was your Persona." While Minato's face was expressionless, inside he was surprised by his homeroom teacher's words. She wasn't just the person replacing Ikutsuki as their advisor in this cycle, but she also knew of Persona, "Either way, I understand your situation, but since I must also watch your grades, I am assigning you some special homework assignments to catch up with the rest of the class. Do you understand?" Minato nodded, "Alright. Your dismissed Arisato-san." Minato rose from he seat and walked to the door pausing to look back, "Ms. Toriumi." She looked up at him as the answer to her name, "Are you one too?" She smiled and shook her head, "No, Arisato-san, I am not. Though according to Kirijo-san I might have the potential." Minato nodded and left the office after excusing himself. Without meeting anyone else, he made his way back to the dorms, noting the date aloud, "April Eighteenth... Junpei joins us tomorrow evening and then, Tartarus."

-----

The day came and went with nothing interesting occurring. The evening arose with Ryoji and Minato spending the time downstairs chatting, at least Ryoji was chatting, Minato just listened. Eventually Yukari came down as Akihiko arrived. The scene played out like before, but with added comments from Ryoji and Junpei joined the group. With everyone gathered in the command room they all began to talk amongst themselves. Minato on the other hand stayed back with his blank gaze watching as everyone mingled together. Mitsuru and Yukari were different from before. They were friendlier and slightly more open with each other. Junpei and Akihiko on the other hand were the same. Akihiko was still driven on his quest for power, while Junpei was still a hero seeker. Ryoji came over and stood nearby him, "Well Minato, how different are things?" Minato continued to watch everyone, closing his eyes leaning back against the wall, "About Fifty-Fifty with them, but as a whole... everything is different. Ms. Toriumi is our Advisor, our mission, everything is different, but for me. Seeing them again is enjoyable." Ryoji smiled like always, Minato's complete opposite. Someone who you can always tell what's going on with, while Minato was a mysterious blank slate. It was getting late so every went off to their respected rooms. Except for those who shared one.

-----

Class had ended and Minato laid his head on his desk annoyed slightly, even though he never shows it. Reliving the same moment was a slight strain on him, close to the feeling of hell. He closed his eyes ready to drift off to slumber when Junepei's voice snapped him back into cruel reality, it was random inane chatter, but Minato went with it. Ryoji joined in soon followed by Yukari. The door suddenly opened and Mitsuru walked in, "After School meet at the lounge right away. Understood?" the four juniors nodded to their senior as she left with their confirmation. Junpei spoke with a bit of a sting on his lips, "Wow, right to the point huh?" Yukari replied to him as she began packing her bag, "She's probably busy with School Council things, unlike us." Minato remembered this conversation, but Junpei didn't ask the taboo question this time, "Heh, I guess you're right Yuka-tan, but still she could've been a bit kinder with us. We're all dorm-mates and all." Ryoji laughed, "You know that wouldn't work, she's a different league then us. Besides, you don't want to be punished now would you?"

Junpei shook his head and Yukari laughed. Minato for the first time since he arrived cracked a light smile much to Yukari and Ryoji's delight. Before Junpei could see though it disappeared with his turning around, "Right then. Let's head back." Disgruntled the four of them returned home. Waiting for them at their dorm was their advisor and their seniors. Akihiko was the first to speak, "Welcome back everyone. I wonder if your ready for training? Since we have enough numbers now." Junpei questioned, "Training? You mean we're going to go out Shadow Hunting now?! Ah! Sweet Akihiko-senpai!" Mitsuru intervened, diverting the conversation back on track, "No Iori. We'll be going to another place. Tartarus." Junpei was the only one who didn't seem to understand what they were talking about, "Tartar-what?" The boxer replied, "You'll have to see it to believe it. When it nears mid-night we'll all meet in lounge and we'll guide you there." The junior's homeroom teacher spoke up, "Now you all be careful now. Alright? I'll remain here. After all, I don't have a Persona to defend myself with." Every nodded in agreement and went to get ready.

The room mates stared into their closet which kept their weapons from before. Ryoji looked at them, "I think a sword would fit me the best. After all I used that the longest before." Minato nodded, "I'll do the same, I'm most comfortable with one after all... we shouldn't bring these ones with us though." Ryoji looked at him questioningly but then smiled and nodded, "Good point, they'd wonder why we have them in the first place." Minato nodded as they closed their closet and preceded to leave the room to meet with the others in the lounge. Mitsuru looked at them, the last two to arrive, "Are you both ready?" Minato nodded as Ryoji replied with a simple, "Yup!" The group left for the School. Where once midnight arrived it's transformation begun.

Junpei, "What the hell happened to our school?!" Mitsuru sighed sadly, "... Tartarus and the Dark Hour is the Kirijo Group's fault..." The group looked to her as Yukari looked on, "Mitsuru-senpai... you don't..." She waved her hand out, "It's alright Takeba... I should tell them. They don't know yet." Mitsuru gave them the explaination on how Tartarus and The Dark Hour came to be as everyone entered Tartarus' first floor. Everyone stood silently as she finished. It would be Minato who breaks the silence, "So Tartarus' purpose is still unknown essentially." for Ryoji he knew it was an obvious lie, but to the other they wouldn't be able to know either way. Mitsuru nodded, "Yes... we never knew what my grandfather wanted to do completely. Only through Takeba's father's last recording do we know that it was indeed an evil reason. From that though, we know nothing." Silence once again over took the group.

"Alright, here guys. I got everyone some weapons to use that I thought reflected you each the best." Akihiko said breaking the silence. Junpei hefted the light imitation broadsword smiling brightly, Yukari on the other hand realized she was holding her very own practice bow from archery which made her wonder when Akihiko took it from school and the two room mate each held short swords. Ryoji chuckled lightly as Minato sheathed his sword in his usual fashion, reaching over he took Ryoji's evoker replacing it with his own, "Hey Minato why the switch?" He looked at the Evoker that was in Ryoji's possession, the spiritual energy emitting from it, the familiar scratch and nics from constant use. This was his Evoker, this was the one he originally used. He placed it in his holster and closed his eyes, "Preference, Ryoji." Ryoji smiled and shook his head sheathing his own blade, "Of course Minato." Akihiko and Mitsuru began briefing the team about what to expect it eventually came down to choosing a leader once again. Junpei once again was eager to take the role, but Akihiko made his choice, he pointed at Arisato once again, "You do it." Junpei protested, "Hey?! Why him?!" with Yukari cutting in, "Well he's already had some combat experience, unlike us." Junpei looked at her in surprise, "Really?!"

"Not only that Junpei. Can you be like them?" Akihiko pulls the Evoker from it's holster and places it against his temple, "Can you pull the trigger?" The only two who haven't evoked their Persona stood silently as Akihiko nodded, "Without that, you're screwed against them. Remember that." Akihiko stepped aside, as Minato stepped up to the front at the base of the steps, "Alright then..." Followed by the Smiling Ryoji, the Steamed Junpei and the Worried Yukari, the Stoic Minato crossed the threshold into the Labyrinth of Tartarus uttering the same phrase from earlier in his head, 'Quite a difference from before...'


End file.
